


A Kiss

by DiaGK



Series: Dominic and Loriel [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance, alternative relationship, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaGK/pseuds/DiaGK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s a take on Dominic Trevelyan and Loriel Lavellan kiss. As per prompt on kissing an OC Inquisitor. A follow up to 'Surrender'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

“ _Talk_ to her Inquisitor.” -  Solas said

“I have tried on many occasions, as you well know.” – Dominic shook his head.

“Yes. But talk to her _tonight_.. You’re celebrating after all..” – smug smile found its way onto the elf’s face.

Dominic sighed. Talking to their Dalish mage resident was challenging. Even if he managed to gain some favour from her. She was stubborn and distant.

*

He found her in the Skyhold’s garden planting some elfroot in a small spot around the statue made of stone. He still was unsure which deity it represented.

“It’s getting better and better.”- he commented stopping next to her.

She looked at him surprised. He was not seen in the garden for days. He was a rare visitor. She smiled at him anyway.

 _“Ma serannas_.”

He bowed his head and kept watching her planting the bulbs around the statue. The mild warm breeze carried the sweet scent of embrium. She must have tended to it as well if he recalled their previous conversation.

Finally she finished her work and got to her feet. He kept looking at her admiring her form. She was breathtaking and he could not stop drinking the sight of her lips and her breasts moving with her breaths.

“Is there something you needed Inquisitor?”

He moved his gaze to her eyes. She caught him staring at her bosom. Great. She would think him a perv. Great. Shall the ground decide to swallow him now? That would be a blessing..

“I wondered if you were planning on coming tonight to the tavern. We’re celebrating after all..” – he left the question hanging .

“Yes, I’m coming.”- she replied resolutely.

His smile matched his embarrassment and redness of his cheeks.

“Good.” – he admitted. ”I’ll see you then.”

With barely any level of self-esteem he turned around and backed to the fortress. He would need to behave properly tonight if he as ever to gain more favour from her. Or her affection. The swallowing ground was still a  more probable chance for him though..

*

She appeared in the tavern at the third round. Bull was shouting across the floor and Krem was swinging Sera in a bit too complicated dance pattern than he would like. Sera was laughing and Bull was distracted talking to Varric. Everyone was a bit inebriated at this point.

Loriel crossed the floor and approached the bar. A soft smile graced her lips. With a tankard in her hand she turned around and scanned the room. She noticed Dominic across from her. He was trying to hide that he was watching her every movement. She noticed his gaze quite a while back. A few months back actually. He was trying to impress her and gather her attention. To show that he cared. She was flattered yet tried to fight the feelings he arose in her. He was a _shemlen_ after all and she could not..

She sighed and looked at Sera who just fell of the floor dragging Krem with her. He blushed and tried to preserve himself from the total embarrassment by kneeling next to her. He ended up sprawling himself at her feet with his face between her thighs. Bull was nowhere less forgiving and bent in two in laughter. Varric followed as well as the rest of the circle and Chargers.

She smiled. It was probably a regular thing for them. Laughing and drinking and making fool of themselves only for it to be forgotten the next day. Just having a good time with friends. She was envious a bit. She needed..

“Enjoying yourself yet?”- the Inquisitor’s sudden question stopped her thoughts.

She looked at him flustered. The ale was getting into her head. She was a light weight when it came to drinking, so she needed to be careful.

“I’m _fine_ as I am.” – she admitted returning his smile.

“Yes, _you_ are.” – he said giving her a quick one over.

Her breath hitched.

“What do you mean?” – it was the ale talking.

He snorted and then looked away. She could not understand _shems_ . They were always full of double meanings.

“You must be aware of how.. beautiful and amazing you are Loriel..” – he moved closer to her so only she could hear his confession. “I’m _sure_ not to be the _only_ one who would say that to you.”

The fire and intensity of his gaze made her swallow. She considered him handsome and attractive but was wary to think of pushing for more with him. They came from different backgrounds and their cultures did not mixed well together after all..

“So what of it?” – she challenged him taking another long sip from her tankard and realising that she could see the bottom of it.

“That.. I am surely.. not the only one vying for your attention..” – his eyes moved from hers to her ale stained lips. He released a long breath.

She felt entranced. Suddenly she felt the urge to kiss him. To experience what it feels like to kiss a human. A _shem._ To kiss the Inquisitor..

Her breath caught and she turned towards Cabot asking for another ale. Dominic gestured to him to bring two. And then looked at her sideways.

“I did not expect you to come. You seem to.. stay away from the crowd.. preferring the solitude and the garden.” – he admitted smiling subtly.

“I do. But sometimes.. it’s nice to see others laughing and enjoying themselves. Even if I can’t do it..”

“Why is that?”

“I am not very social as you might have noticed.. as a Dalish I was rather secluded.. and I was fine with that.. until I came here. It’s nice to see others.. interacting with one another .. regardless of their race and gender.. so refreshing..”

It was probably the longest confession he would hear from her. And the most sincere one.

“Do you think I should have a similar excuse for _not_ interacting with other people?”- amusement coloured his voice.

Her face flushed. So many a time he reminded her that her Dalish background made no difference to him. His close circle treated her no different due to her beliefs. Yet she insisted.. _What if_ she could forget about it for just one night. Just one evening.. and maybe being as care-free as Sera. She wished sometimes. And tonight she wished more than ever..

The second tankard came and she was more than willing to drink half of it in one go. She needed to relax. To let go of her over-thinking nature.

“Wass up?” – she heard Sera slurring next to her.

She turned towards the elf with a smile. The greeting words died on her tongue as Sera fumbled onto her and pushed her towards Dominic. Her ale landed across his face and clothes.

“Oups. S-sorry..” – the elf managed before turning around and yelling Varric’s name.

Dominic’s arms encircled her figure and she could feel the warm of him and the smell of ale permeating her. She turned around to look at him only to find herself within inches of his lips.

He scoffed and declared shaking his head – “I think I had enough for tonight.”

She gave him one over.. He was covered in ale from her tankard. And if she did not know better she would think that he was flushing a bit.

“Let me help you with that.”- she stated taking him by his hand and guiding him out of the tavern. He followed her without complaint. She did not register a smug expression on Varric’s face.

Dominic followed her without protest across the yard and the keep. She lead him to his quarters where she unbuttoned his shirt only to pause half way realising what she was doing.

His smug smile greeted her surprised gaze.

She stilled for a moment and Dominic used it to his advantage. His right hand encircled her waist to drag her towards him while his left tangled itself in her long hair. His lips stopped a breath away from hers.

“Tell me you _don’t_ want this and I’ll stop..”

She almost straddled him on the sofa now. His breath was caressing her face and she found it arousing. To the point where she did not want to stop him. She was sure that she wanted..

All her thoughts have stopped when he kissed her. The kiss was slow and tender. He was not forceful and demanding. His lips were exploring and learning. She melted into his caress and touch. His lips were moving slowly against hers and his hands were gently discovering the planes of her arms and back. He wasn’t even holding her and yet she felt compelled to get near him. To embrace him. To be as near as possible. She moaned into his lips which curled into a small smile.

“ _Loriel._.” – he whispered reverently.

To hear her name spoken so softly made her shiver all over. She put her hands around his neck to drag him further into her. His response was immediate. And he showed her how much passion he could put into a kiss.

She was falling _apart_..


End file.
